doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Delete
Please delete this category as the "?" messes with the title. Sometimes it shows up as "Delete" and others as "Delete?" in the address bar but "Delete" on the actual page. This is tricking the wiki into thinking there are 2 categories, "Delete" and "Delete?" when thier is only one. The "Delete?" category redirects to the "Delete" category, and under you can see thier is "Delete?" and "Categories". If you click on "Categories" there is a the sub category "Delete" and it's the exact same thing. However "Delete?" cannot be classified be it really doesnt exist. In other words, I think that simply deleting "Delete" and creating a new category "Delete" should solve the problem. Just dont include any question marks in the name ;) : I've deleted it but it still appears in for some reason. You are now entering the twilight zone... Fraggle 06:33, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :: I've really deleted it now. This is bug 68. Angela 10:29, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) Is there any point in this category? Are any of the admins actually watching it to see what needs to be deleted, as at least one of them should be? It seems that pages marked for deletion on this wiki just stay marked forever; nobody gets around to actually deleting them. The result is that as of this edit there are 44 articles thus marked, some of which have been tagged for two years(!) or longer, and many of which are spam; and 24 images also tagged. On the wiki on which I'm an admin, the delete category is seldom used, since articles which need to be deleted are deleted promptly; in the case of spam, within 24 hours (as they ought to be, since spam on a wiki encourages more spam), that is to say, as soon as an admin (usually me) spots it. It's long overdue that somebody went through this category, deleting articles and files which don't belong on this wiki and removing the tag where it's unjustified. -- RobertATfm 14:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : A reasonable point, but I think all the admins are gone. See http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_Wiki:Central_Processing?oldid=75803#Possibility_of_fork and http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/Entryway?diff=77890&oldid=77726. 15:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::In which case, there needs to be an influx of new admins, starting with somebody adopting this wiki. Unfortunately, I was made an admin on another wiki some 30 days ago, so I can't adopt this one for at least another 30 days. -- RobertATfm 16:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I have applied for adopting this wiki. Yeah I agree that there should be a influx of new admins since they don't this wiki anymore and have moved to a new one at this wiki. Not sure if I am 100% eligible to adopt this wiki, it would be nice to see all of the spam gone. Justice Infinity 00:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just saw your adoption request; I added a comment in support of it. -- RobertATfm 03:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi Robert and Justice - I'm happy to see such strong interest in the wiki! While your adoption request is pending/being evaluated, please feel free to report any spam you see to Wikia's Volunteer Spam Task Force. In the meantime, I'll take a look through the Delete category to clean things up a bit. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 16:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC)